


Bataille Rangée

by Feelix_feels



Series: Self-indulgence est un plat qui se mange sans sauce [1]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: A un moment faut arrêter de me demander pourquoi je fais des trucs et juste... accepté les trucs, Comedy, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Slice of Life, highschool!au
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelix_feels/pseuds/Feelix_feels
Summary: Y a pas à tortiller : Caius, les hivers à la bretonne, c'est vraiment pas son truc...
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon/Venec (Kaamelott), Gauvain/Yvain (Kaamelott)
Series: Self-indulgence est un plat qui se mange sans sauce [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812838
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Bataille Rangée

Caius, la neige, il aimait pas ça… ‘Fin, c’était joli, l’hiver. La neige et tout… Mais l’hiver, en soi, c’était super compliqué. Entre sa voiture qui ne démarrait pas, les vitres qu’il fallait dégivrer en prenant des plombes, et les plaques de verglas –jusque dans la cour !

Enfin non mais c’était beaucoup trop pour une seule matinée. En plus il se les pelait sec en Bretagne. Les petits jeans ne suffisant plus, il avait enfilé un jogging par-dessus et c’était vengé sur les épaisseurs en haut, mais est-ce que ça suffisait dans ce pays de dingue ?

Bah non, ça suffisait même pas du tout.

Dès qu’il avait mis un pied en dehors de sa voiture pour passer son badge sur la machine qui lui ouvrait le parking, Caius avait regretté d’être venu. Il avait fait quelques pas incertains dans la neige, et dès que le portail avait commencé à s’ouvrir, il c’était jeté de nouveau dans le véhicule, loin d’être prêt à en découdre.

De toute façon ça ne servait à rien de venir : Les transports en commun allaient être tellement en retard que la plupart des élèves allaient soudainement prétexter qu’ils venaient tous en bus. Non franchement, s’il avait été plus intelligent, il serait resté chez lui. En plus la moitié des professeurs n’allaient pas venir. Puis un _mercredi_. Pour quatre heures. Non mais ça servait vraiment à rien.

Puis lui il apprenait l’italien et il n’avait pas beaucoup d’élèves par classe, alors qu’est-ce qu’il allait faire ? Regardez un film ? Est-ce que le Père Blaise serait là déjà ? Bien sûr que non, il serait pas là, parce que personne n’allait au CDI un mercredi. Pas assez de temps à perdre, donc le film, il pouvait se le coller en manchette.

Les élèves de sciences ne viendraient pas non plus, ils connaissaient la légende comme quoi Elias ne se pointait jamais les premiers jours de neige. Alors comme il servait de chauffeur à Viviane en plus d’amener Merlin… Mevanwi était pas là non plus, avec la garde des enfants et le plus jeune malade, elle avait déjà prévenu hier qu’elle ne pourrait pas.

Aujourd’hui en plus, il savait que Léodagan, Arthur et Vénec étaient en voyage d’affaires… Donc qui disait pas de Léodagan disait pas de 202. Il avait pas vraiment pris le temps de comprendre pourquoi ils étaient partis -une réunion, peut-être- il savait juste qu’il leur souhaitait bonne chance, parce que la circulation, il l’avait entendu aux infos, elle était infernale.

Lancelot avait eu les ordres de veiller à la place d’Arthur, et comme il avait les dents qui rayaient le plancher, il se pouvait bien qu’il soit le seul présent. Au pire, Michel allait les rejoindre, sauf que ces cocos-là étaient pas forcément les présences avec lesquelles il avait envie de partager sa matinée…

Comme pour lui donner raison, il n’y avait que trois voitures dans le parking : Le minivan rouge de Karadoc, l’hybride de Bohort, et le petit bijou noir d’Arthur qui avait certainement rejoint Léodagan ici pour préparer le matériel avant de partir.

Quand son courage fut au max, il pénétra le grand froid de la cour. Faisant attention à ne pas glisser, rasant les murs extérieurs, montant sur les espaces verts, qu’il espérait presque bêtement être moins susceptibles au verglas. Le but étant d'essayer d’atteindre le bâtiment littéraire, sans passer par la case salle des profs. De toute façon, la machine à café ne fonctionnerait pas.

Alors il arpentait le territoire vaste et glacé, comme un explorateur un peu moins farouche que la moyenne, s'imaginant moins conquérant que vaincu, dans l'immensité incroyablement vide. Où que son regard se porte, il ne voyait que la neige, et les carcasses des bâtiments principaux, totalement inoccupé. Il fronça les sourcils, un peu perdu. 

_Y a pas un chat en faites_ …

Karadoc devait déjà être aux cuisines, il n’en doutait pas. A préparer le départ d’Arthur et le petit déjeuner des quelques internes dont les parents étaient suffisamment mal informés sur Julius pour venir confier à l'établissement leur progéniture -un grand classique. Bohort, lui devait déjà préparer ses cours dans la salle des profs, alors peut-être qu’il irait y faire un détour, finalement. Mais sinon, le désert. Le portail était ouvert, les étudiants pouvaient rentrer, et il n’en avait pas vu un.

_Ils vont quand même pas_ tous _rester chez eux ?_ Caius réfléchit. Quelles étaient les probabilités ?

Il longea le foyer et n'y aperçu personne, mais le bruit de rires et d'affolement finit par remonter jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il allait traverser par l'intérieur pour échapper à la météo rugueuse mais se ravisa. Décidant, par curiosité, de continuer son détour par l'extérieur.

Il eut à peine le temps de passer la tête qu'un projectile blanc passa à quelques centimètres de son nez. Bloquant sa vision. Le mouvement failli l'emporter en arrière, de surprise et il dut se débattre contre le mur pour se rattraper avant de tomber. 

Bohort débarqua dans son champ de vision, ramassant son bonnet qui avait chu à quelques mètres de lui sous l'impact de la boule de neige. Il n'avait pas encore vu Caius parce que son premier réflexe fut de ramasser une boule à son tour pour l'envoyer directement sur ses agresseurs, un sourire sur le visage déjà rouge.

Ça c'était une première…

«- Ah ! Sa mère c'est froid ! » S'exclama une voix masculine hors de son champ de vision qui avait les intonations si particulières d'un adulte encore profondément adolescent.

Il n'eut pas à bouger de sa position parce qu'Yvain venait de débarquer, et il était prêt à en découdre. Bohort était déjà en train de partir, mais il l'avait rattrapé vite et allait lui envoyer la nouvelle boule, presque à bout portant quand la vue de Caius l'interrompit.

« - C'est Caius ! »

Bohort releva finalement ses yeux noirs vers le nouvel arrivant et le sourire qui illuminait son visage doubla de volume. Plus malicieux qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu.

Deux autres figures finirent par débarquer, et il reconnut immédiatement Gauvain (naturellement) et le dernier surveillant en date, Iben, qui lui aussi s'inscrivait dans la tradition d'avoir un nom absolument pourri. Les deux jeunes adultes étaient à bout de souffle eux aussi. Soulevant des volutes de fumée à chaque respiration. 

La troupe, quoique quelque peu atypique, n'était pas surprenante. 

Mais la présence d'armes de destruction massive dans leurs mains faisait vriller nerveusement Caius.

« - Tu… » Bohort était à bout de souffle mais il s'efforçait de sourire, pétrissant sa munition avec le même visage. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il faudrait se méfier de Bohort ! « Tu te joindras bien à nous ?

\- Non, hey ! » Caius les prévint, levant les mains en l'air comme pour dompter des animaux sauvages. « Franchement, me faites pas ça. Moi la neige c’est vraiment pas mon truc. Je m’énerve vite et ça devient moche. »

Les quelques regards qu’il obtenu des surveillants étaient plus déçus qu’autre chose, deux des trois soupirant allègrement quand l’autre paru soudainement plus détendu à l'idée de ne pas avoir à fracasser un deuxième professeur en plus du premier. 

« - Oh Caius ! Allez ! » L’implora Yvain, et dans ces moments-là, il ressemblait à sa sœur et son père, simultanément.

« - Non mais je vous le dis. Vous, vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais me trainez pas dans vos jeux à la con parce que vraiment ça me fait monter le sang. 

\- Bien tant pis… » Bohort avait compris, en se retournant vers ses poulains. « On ne va quand même pas le forcer.

\- Ah ! Mon père il a toujours fait le contraire.

\- Le mien aussi, tiens !

\- Team Daddy Issues… » Iben murmura arrachant au prof de littérature une grimace entendue mais gênée.

Caius observa les trois surveillants, puis passa sur Bo, avec un regard entendu et commença à reculer.

« - Nous serons précautionneux. » Essaya de le rassurer Gauvain, mais Caius ne l’était pas.

Il les connaissait bien, les gamins de cet âge-là, parce qu’il avait dû les gérer, les Arthur et les Mani quand ils avaient une idée en tête, ils l’avaient pas ailleurs. En plus, Gauvain et Yvain, ils avaient un peu de cette énergie-là, avec beaucoup moins de discernement que les derniers. Quand il fut suffisamment éloigné, il finit par détourner la tête et les talons et accéléra autant que possible dans la direction de la porte. Essayant d’atteindre le seuil avant qu’une nouvelle rafale ne se profile. 

Il ne savait pas trop comment, ni pourquoi, mais soudainement, tout l’arrière de son crâne était gelé. Dans le même temps, un « oh » de Bohort absorba les derniers rires de son équipe de bras cassés.

« - J’ai pas fait exprès ! » Gauvain s’essaya, livide. « Je suis absolument désolé, je visais Yvain ! Je sais pas ce qui s’est passé ! »

Caius entendit à peine les excuses, parce que le sang avait commencé à monter dans sa tempe. Ce n’était pas grave, en soi, mais il venait à peine de partir, et il l’avait pris dans les cheveux, et d’une certaine façon, il avait l’impression, étrange et dérangeante que c’était fait exprès.

Gauvain était livide, et Bohort retenait son propre fou-rire nerveux, essayant de ne pas escalader la situation plus qu’elle ne l’était déjà.

Il pivota sur ses talons, et dans la seconde, Iben et Gauvain étaient en train de détaler comme des lapins dans l’autre sens. Plus rapide qu’il ne pensait l’être, il avait ramassé les restes de la balle et avait envoyé le projectile. Fendant l’air comme un coup de fouet.

Le plus jeune des deux se retourna et laissa échapper un cri. Sa cheville se retourna sur une partie encore glissante du sol sans un bruit. Le bras de Gauvain, refermé autour du sien pour le pousser en avant, suivit le mouvement, et ils finirent par s’étaler tous les deux dans la neige dans un enchaînement de bras et de jambes indistincts. 

La boule de neige, elle, avait atteint une cible.

Lancelot fit un bon pas en arrière, impacter à la poitrine, juste en dessous de l’écharpe blanche qu’il avait enroulée autour de son nez. Guenièvre à côté de lui avait poussé un petit cri affolé, en se dissimulant derrière son bras. Les deux surveillants, toujours au sol, glissaient encore contre la poudreuse, finissant leur course, grognant et râlant de douleur, jusqu'aux pieds des deux arrivants interloqués.

_Merda._

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, le temps que l’affolement de Guenièvre ne se transforme en un rire, et que l’impact léger de la balle ne devienne carrément une blessure béante à l’égo du vice président. Bo avança mécaniquement d’un pas devant Yvain, comme pour le couver de son aile, entre gêné et tendu.

« - Mon cher cousi-

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous _fichez_ ? » Lancelot interrompit, cassant et beaucoup plus fort que nécessaire. Les deux surveillants à ses pieds tentaient de se relever tant bien que mal, et il finit par tendre la main vers Iben -écarlate- pour leur venir en aide. « Les batailles de boules de neige sont interdites dans l’enceinte de l’établissement, élèves présents ou pas.

\- Lance, » Guenièvre plaida, sa main passée sur son épaule, étouffant un nouveau gloussement, « tu vois bien qu’ils ne faisaient que s’amuser.

\- Mais le problème n’est pas là ! » Il répliqua, sur le même ton. « Le problème il est au niveau de la sécurité. Si quiconque se blesse, sur qui penses-tu que ça retombe ? D’ailleurs pourquoi la cour n’est-elle pas salée ?

\- Bah, c’est pas le boulot de Guéthenoc ? » Yvain reprit. « Il a plus de voiture depuis la semaine dernière me semble, alors comme les bus marchent pas. »

Le vice principal gonfla la poitrine, impérieusement. Dévisageant Caius comme s'il y était pour quelque chose.

C'était sa faute à lui, peut-être ? Lui qui voulait seulement s'enfermer dans sa salle ! Bonjour la matinée qui ne faisait que s'empirer.

« - Bien… Donc on interdit la cour pendant les temps de repos ! »

Tout le monde avait protesté, même lui, transformant l’assemblée de professionnels en répliques d'adolescents contrariés. Les yeux froids de Lancelot étaient passés sur ses subalternes, déterminés et droit dans ses bottes. Portant toute l’autocongratulation de quelqu’un qui faisait le choix juste, et pas le choix le plus plaisant et qui le savait.

Interdire la neige à des gamins, même pour leur sécurité, c'était un peu comme interdire aux oiseaux de manger des cerises. C'étaient pas des règles dont ils comprenaient la logique, et, quoiqu'on fasse, on finissait toujours avec des cerises grappillées à même leurs branches. 

C'était cruel et c'était injuste.

Puis un héros se dressa.

Bon pas Caius, parce que lui il avait toujours trop froid. 

Un deuxième projectile était parti, d’un peu plus loin derrière lui, à l'angle du bâtiment, attrapant Lancelot dans le dos cette fois.

« - En garde les mignonettes ! » La voix du prof de sport scandait presque, un sourire étalé sur le visage. « C’est le moment de montrer que vous êtes pas seulement une petite tafiole de politicard ! »

Y avait pas à dire quand même : Caius, il pouvait pas blairer la neige.

* * *

C’est l’arrêt du moteur qui l’avait réveillé. Léo et Vénec avaient discuté pendant tout le long du trajet, et sans le ronronnement de l’engin, il lui semblait que leurs voix étaient beaucoup plus hautes. Son cou lui faisait mal, comme à chaque fois qu’il s’endormait en voiture sans le support de l’épaule de son partenaire, ses lèvres pâteuses- Enfin bref : La sieste n'avait étée ni bonne, ni reposante et il allait la sentir passer. Arthur bailla et releva les yeux pour trouver par la fenêtre, un ciel gris, épais comme un duvet, et les hauteurs claires du Lycée Julius Nepos.

Il avait soupiré en le voyant.

Il était onze heures, et c’était les embouteillages qui avaient fait faire demi-tour à leur expédition. Quelques centimètres de neige avaient fini par faire perdre à l'entièreté du peuple breton toute trace de discernement, et entendre Léodagan râler à chaque coin de rue, en cherchant une bonne pomme pour ramener ses mômes au lycée ça avait échauffé vite Arthur qui c’était dit que la meilleure des choses étaient encore de profiter du trajet pour dormir.

Surtout qu’ils venaient à peine de s’engager sur l’autoroute, après des heures de bouchons, quand ils avaient reçu le message d’Hoël : [ _Conférence visio. 11h30, restez à l’abri, faites gaffe à vous_ ]

Toute la voiture s’était énervée, et Arthur avait pris ça pour une indication qu’il pouvait démarrer sa sieste.

S’être retrouvé à Julius plutôt qu’à leur appartement, ou même chez Léo pour organiser la conférence, c’était peut-être une idée de merde en surface, mais il avait vu dans les deux paires d’yeux qui épiaient son réveil qu’elle avait été réfléchie. Que ce soit pour éviter une deuxième fois les bouchons du centre-ville, ou pour donner un cadre beaucoup plus professionnel à une entrevue qui requerrait déjà un costard. Il fallait leur accorder qu’ils avaient un peu de jugeote quand ils les laissaient seuls.

« - Même quand on a une journée à l’extérieur on finit toujours par y revenir… » Il philosopha, en détachant sa ceinture, refermant un peu plus son blouson, sachant très bien que le choc intérieur-extérieur c’était risqué l’hypothermie foudroyante.

« - Comme si tu t’y sentais pas bien ! » Vénec lui souriait du siège avant, alors qu’il commençait à sortir de la voiture, la pochette avec l’ordinateur qu'Arthur avait sur les genoux déjà dans les mains et s'extirpant de l'habitacle.

Il devait lui admettre ça… A Julius, il se sentait particulièrement mieux que dans les réunions en costards dans laquelle ils c’étaient aventurés. Ça faisait toujours son effet de voir Vénec en costume… Même si c’était une simple chemise blanche, une veste un peu trop grande, un chino sable doré, le tout avec une cravate qui ne valait pas ses foulards habituels. Non ça avait quelque chose de charmant quand il se penchait sur lui en lui ouvrant la portière. Un vrai prince déguisé…

« - Je pourrais m’y habituer, tu sais ? »

Vénec avait fait un petit tour sur lui-même, les mains dans les poches, et Léo n’avait même pas fait une seule remarque en verrouillant sa caisse. Se dirigeant déjà, fatigué, vers les toits qui abritaient leurs bureaux. Slalommant entre les voitures dans un parking bizarrement bondé pour ce début d'hiver.

Le mercredi ç’avait toujours été un des jours les plus calmes, mais là, dans le hall immense, même leur respiration avait ses échos. Ils étaient arrivés quelques minutes après la sonnerie de la troisième cloche, et les élèves devaient déjà avoir changé de cours. Mais habituellement, il y avait au moins quelques-uns devant la porte, attendant les bus qui les ramèneraient chez eux, mais ils n’avaient vu personne.

Personne n’était là pour les accueillir à la Vie Scolaire, personne dans les bureaux sous le sien… Il ne pouvait pas avoir dormi dans la voiture jusque dimanche quand même ?

Les trois hommes s’avancèrent presque prudemment jusqu’à la salle de conférence, autour de l’énorme table ronde et, mécaniquement, le regard de Léodagan se porta sur l’extérieur, pendant qu’Arthur sortait son ordinateur, décidant de tourner le dos à la baie vitrée, pour que la vue des arbres enneigés donne à sa conférence quelque chose d’un peu bucolique.

« - Elle est légèrement chelou l’ambiance ou c’est moi ? » Vénec demanda, en revenant avec du café.

« - Elle est carrément bizarre, ouais… » Il répondit, passant sa main dans son cou, rattachant les longues mèches noires au-dessus de ses oreilles, dans un chignon qu’il espérait au moins un peu propre. « On a combien de temps avant le début de la réunion ?

\- Quinze minutes. » Léo reprit en consultant sa montre, les yeux toujours fixés sur la cour, comme s’il était à la recherche de quelque chose.

« - J’ai le temps d’aller chercher Lance. Il devrait pas être si dur que ça a trouvé.

\- Tu dis ça, mais viens voir. »

Arthur se releva, intrigué, et vint se placer à côté de son C.P.E, plissant des yeux pour observer ce qui l'intriguait. De la salle de conférence on pouvait voir les fenêtres du bâtiment littéraire. C’était même la seule chose qu’on pouvait voir. Au premier étage, la salle de Mevanwi était inoccupée, puisque son fils était malade. A celui du dessous, Bohort aurait dû être avec sa classe de Terminale Théâtre, et normalement, les rideaux étaient grands ouverts, la lumière allumée, et le professeur visible à son bureau, parti certainement sur une tangente épique que ses pauvres élèves n’arrivaient pas à contenir.

Normalement…

Parce que là les deux salles étaient closes, rideaux fermés, aucun signe de vie.

Mevanwi, si elle n’était pas là, c’était normal : Petit, malade. Il ne lui en voudrait certainement pas pour avoir refusé de venir. Mais Bohort… Bohort il _devait_ être là. C’était la bonne âme de Léodagan, celui qui avait emmené les 20 à sa place au lycée dans sa petite voiture. Il avait envoyé un SMS au concerné quand ils étaient arrivés. Ils avaient même vu sa voiture.

_Mais ils sont passés où, tous ?_

« - Il leur montre peut-être une pièce de théâtre, qui sait ? » Vénec proposa, le menton callé confortablement sur l'épaule d'Arthur, malgré sa position précaire sur la pointe des pieds.

Ou alors étaient-ils devant le premier cas d’apocalypse zombie, dirigé bien localement sur le lycée le plus maudit du monde.

Ou alors c'était Arthur qui avait mal digéré le film d'hier soir.

« - Oui ça doit être ça… » Arthur confirma, pas convaincu, avant de reprendre son écharpe et de quitter la pièce. A la recherche de Lancelot.

Il avait fait tous les bureaux du bâtiment principal, l’amphithéâtre, par mesure de sécurité, avant de passer par le foyer, et remonter vers le CDI et les salles informatiques. Quand il disait qu’il n’y avait personne, c’était bien parce qu’il n’y avait personne… Pas un élève qui zonait en permanence, pas un seul surveillant sur les trois qui devaient être présents, et rien qui n’indiquait qu’il y ait jamais eu quelqu’un, si ce n’était pour les traces de neiges fondues qui menaient de l’extérieur à l’intérieur, frénétiques et irréfléchies.

La sensation qu’une catastrophe commençait à se profiler lui était encore plus désagréable quand il finit par atteindre le CDI. Non seulement ouvert, mais aussi absolument désert.

« - Blaise... ? »

Il appelait surtout pour voir s’il n’était pas fourré dans un des placards avec les dieux seuls savaient qui– après en avoir chopé une paire, des gens raisonnables en pleine séance de bécotage, il se disait que l’ancien diacre n’était peut-être pas non plus à ça prêt– mais n’obtint pas l’ombre d’une réponse.

Comme c’était la première salle qui était ouverte, et d’ailleurs l’unique salle ouverte, il décida de s’y aventurer, suivant les traces de pas boueux sur le lino déjà pas bien arrangé. Les étagères n’avaient pas bougées, les livres non plus, mais quelque chose avait changé. Quelque chose d’étrange, qu’Arthur ne remarqua pas tout de suite. Puis l’illumination lui vint.

Il y avait plus une chaise dans le CDI. Plus un fauteuil. Plus une seule table. Tout avait été réquisitionné, et maintenant, en plus d’être préoccupé, Arthur était passablement agacé.

Il sortit, toujours méfiant, et se dirigea vers une des passerelles. Il commençait à entendre quelque chose. Un brouhaha qui ressemblait étrangement à la complainte d’une foule, entremêlée de rires et d’éclats de voix, plus joyeux qu’horrifiés. Pour un scénario apocalyptique, ça avait l'air de se présenter plutôt bien.

Puis, le bruit d'un impact contre la fenêtre, et un cri, un peu plus intense que nécessaire dirigèrent les pas d’Arthur qui se jeta sur la porte. Il tira sur la poignée de toutes ses forces, et fut frustré de la sentir condamnée.

Condamnée par des chaises…

Les chaises du C.D.I.

Il releva le regard sur la passerelle, à travers les vitres flouées, et put apercevoir quatre silhouettes figées de l'autre côté.

Blaise était là, il aurait reconnu sa dégaine de saule pleureur partout, ça avec la couleur brune de son très vieil imper. La deuxième silhouette, elle, c’était la plus simple à identifier : Avec les longs cheveux roux qui s’échappaient d’un cache nez bleu clair, donc Viviane. Le troisième, sans équivoque, c’était Merlin, il avait presque failli le manquer et la dernière figure, dans le blouson noir informe ça ne pouvait être qu’Elias, par déduction.

Les positions dans lesquelles ils s'étaient arrêtés ressemblaient clairement des positions de bataille. Entre le bras tendu du dernier, immobilisé dans son élan, Viviane à moitié sur le sol les coudes au-dessus du crâne pour se protéger, et Merlin, à genoux qui se confondaient presque avec la neige qu’il ramassait du sol. Aucun d’entre eux n’avait l’air innocent.

C’était ça en faites, son mauvais pressentiment.

Y en avait pas _un_ qui était en train de bosser.

Blaise et Viviane se jetèrent sur la porte pour déblayer les barricades qu’ils y avaient montées. Merlin encore enraciné, se releva pour aider se prenant une énième boule de neige dans l’épaule. Alors qu’Elias continuait à mitrailler de sa position, avec un sourire acéré sur le visage. Ils n’étaient pas seuls, les bougres. Il y avait des élèves avec eux… Cinq des internes, figures qui avaient été méconnaissables jusque là, parce que les seules qui ne présumaient pas de la chasse qu'ils allaient se prendre.

« - Arthur ! » Commença Viviane, autrement plus gênée. « On ne pensait pas que vous rentreriez si tôt. »

Il pénétra sur la passerelle, incrédule, et immédiatement, fut assailli par la vague de froid qui s’abattit sur lui. Presque aussi vite, les deux qui lui avaient permis l'accès l’attirèrent vers le sol. Comme il avait bêtement suivi le mouvement, les derniers qui n’étaient pas en position défensive finirent par s’exécuter pareillement. Dans un conciliabule… Original… Constitué de quatre profs, donc, et cinq élèves, observant leur directeur, en costard, à quatre pattes dans la neige, avec intérêt.

« - Comment ça s’est passé le rassemblement régional ? » L'interrompit immédiatement Blaise, comme s’il n’était pas en train de pétrir impunément de la poudreuse entre ses doigts.

Arthur les observa, eux, puis la scène, puis eux de nouveau. Les traces de neige sur leurs épaules, leurs visages, leurs cils. Le rouge sur leurs joues, le bleu de leur lèvres.

Il fallu une petite minute à Arthur pour que la consternation ne passe, lui rendant la parole.

« - Dites-moi. C’est comme ça à chaque fois que je quitte le lycée dehors, ou ça vous arrive de bosser ? 

\- On a deux élèves par classe, on allait quand même pas faire cours à si peu ? » Merlin enchaîna, en saisissant une des boules qu’ils avaient entassées en pyramide, la passant à son collègue toujours sur le qui-vive.

« - Puis c’est pas nous qui avons commencé. » Blaise tenta. 

Il avait bien l’intuition qu’ils n’étaient pas les seuls dans cette bataille… Si les barricades n’avaient été qu’une indication, les différents projectiles immaculés qui volaient au-dessus de leur tête comme des oiseaux sans ailes étaient suffisants pour convaincre un aveugle. Il soupira, profondément, et passa un œil par-dessus la pierre.

Y avait pas à dire, le Lycée Julius ne faisait jamais dans la dentelle.

Sur la passerelle d’en face, il pouvait très clairement apercevoir les silhouettes de Séli et Guenièvre, engagées si sauvagement dans la bataille qui les animait qu’elles avaient une aura presque amazone. Elles n’étaient pas seules, il entendait Michel de là, crier et insulter quiconque le ratait, créant une rage dans ses opposants qui était palpable de son perchoir. C’était certainement la raison pour laquelle toutes les balles qui venaient étaient dirigées vers lui.

C’était peut-être la faction qui avait le plus de chance de toucher, entre l’avantage de la hauteur et la violence précises des balles tirées, les adversaires n’avaient aucune chance contre eux. Séli avait toujours été redoutable, même si elle ne le montrait jamais mieux que verbalement. Pour avoir joué avec Genny une paire de fois, il pouvait confirmer qu’elle était peut-être la plus dangereuse des trois. Mais celles de Michel étaient précises, brutales, et arrivaient sans sommation. Il frappa un élève à l’épaule, et Arthur vit le terminal s’étaler sur le sol en rejoignant la troisième faction.

En dessous d’eux, presque dissimulée sous les arches qui soutenaient la parcelle, la troisième faction était dirigée par un double effort de Caius et Bohort. Le fait qu’elle est tenue aussi longtemps était peut-être le plus surprenant de tous les détails. Accompagnés d’Yvain, et d’une poignée d’élèves, ils tenaient fièrement tête aux trois autres. Enfin… Autant que possible…

Caius et Bo n’aimaient pas la neige, et les deux partageaient une certaine couardise à l’idée de se faire toucher. Yvain, c’était un peu pareil d’ailleurs, alors pas étonnant qu’ils aient finis du même côté. Leur technique, basée presque exclusivement sur l’esquive, et la dissimulation, leur avait au moins permis d’avoir les blousons les plus immaculés de la bataille. En tout cas, Caius respirait un acharnement qu’il ne lui avait jamais connu, lui qui n'avait jamais semblé motiver pour rien. Là, il observait une vendetta contre la dernière équipe au sol... C’était quasiment le seul avantage de l’équipe, parce qu’entre les jets de Bohort, puissants mais imprécis, et ceux d’Yvain qui n’atteignaient _jamais_ leur cible...

La dernière faction était menée par Lancelot, et ce qui étonna le plus, c’était qu’il avait réussi à séparer Yvain et Gauvain pour la première fois depuis qu’ils s'étaient rencontrés. Le troisième, Iben, avait des yeux implacables, et abattaient boule de neige sur boule de neige sans relâche, mais sans toucher. De l’état du sol autour d’eux, ils avaient pris énormément de terrain depuis le début de la partie, et le plus gros des élèves avaient rejoint leurs rangs. Probablement moins par loyauté que par stratégie, alors qu’ils essayaient de prendre les escaliers pour assiéger Guenièvre, Séli et celui que tout le monde appelait Michel, par dépit.

Il repassa sa tête sous le niveau de sécurité, essayant, en vain, de ne pas trop s’amuser de ce qu’il était en train de voir. Sa décision de rester en colère était dure, mais si c’était la colline sur laquelle il mourrait, alors il mourrait aujourd’hui.

« - Qui a commencé ? » Arthur soupira.

Son conciliabule haussa les épaules.

« - De ce qu’on a compris. » Blaise commença. « Gauvain.

\- Ou Monsieur Camillus.

\- Ou Lancelot.

\- Enfin nous on est arrivés après, alors les détails... » Elias intervint, visant Michel et touchant son poignet avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de lancer la sienne. « Karma !

\- Bim ! » Le professeur de sciences et vie s’écria, partageant la victoire. « Dans les dents- ! »

Il prit une boule de neige, signée Séli, au milieu du nez, avant que la phrase ne soit finie. Reculant directement dans le documentaliste qui jura suffisamment pour choquer la petite Seconde recroquevillée derrière le manteau de Viviane.

* * *

Arthur était revenu une dizaine de minutes après être parti, le chignon défait, et des traces de neige dans les cheveux, parsemant le costume amarante qu’il avait insisté pour mettre. Non, encore _pire_ , qu’il avait forcé Vénec à aller chercher au pressoir pour lui le jour d’avant. Il était arrivé presque en courant, ils avaient entendu le son de ses talonnettes effrénées sur le sol, mais en atteignant la porte il avait fait comme si de rien était.

« - On annule la réunion. » Il leur avait annoncé, à moitié affalé contre le battant de la porte mais se la jouant geste calculé en face d’eux.

Vénec haussa un sourcil.

« - On quoi ?

\- Ah non mais tu déconnes ! » C'était emporté Léodagan. « Elle est sur le point de commencer, on va quand même pas les laisser en plan, si ?

\- Alors… Si, parce qu’on les emmerde… ! » Arthur enchaîna, les yeux plongés sur son téléphone pour tapoter un message. « Donc ça c’est le premier point. De deux, on va être les seuls à l’heure, et on va les attendre des plombes. De trois, ils vont se prendre la tête pendant des heures, et moi j’ai pas la patience. Non, on a plus important à faire. »

Plus important ? Qu’une réunion ? Vénec acquiesça, dubitatif. Il n’avait jamais trop été porté rassemblement de la sorte, même aux côtés d’Arthur, il ne s’y était jamais senti à sa place. Pas assez bien affirmé, légèrement trop roublard, pas habitué aux grandes pompes et aux us. Arthur non plus il s’y sentait pas forcément bien, mais il y assistait toujours, par principe. Alors pour qu’il dise _ça_.

Il détourna les yeux et consulta Léodagan, déjà prêt à se lancer dans le n’importe quoi qu’il présumait d’Arthur. Le plus vieux des trois, dans le costard bleu marine tirait une tronche qui ne correspondait en rien avec la petite lueur tentée qui maquillait ses yeux bruns. C’était qu’il était le premier à cracher sur la réunion depuis qu’il avait appris qu’elle se tiendrait, alors la tentation de tout laisser tomber… Même si ça le rendait pas jouasse, elle commençait à prendre une forme de plus en plus concrète contre sa rétine.

« - Et qu'est-ce qui est plus important qu'une réunion nationale, je te prie ? »

Arthur eut un sourire, les amenant vers la fenêtre d’un geste presque secret. Les deux s’approchèrent, suffisamment intrigué pour ne pas en débattre entre eux, et suivirent ses doigts.

« - Si on prend par la Vie Sco, et qu’on est assez discret mais efficace, » Il commença, illustrant chaque action d’un geste, « on peut prendre l’équipe de Lancelot par derrière, et récupérer le terrain qu’ils ont pris à Bohort. Je viens d’appeler Perceval du coup si on tient on a moyen de reprendre de la hauteur, on va avoir besoin de lui. On touche Genny et Séli pendant qu’elles lancent et on s’assure de la garder. On pourra pas déloger l’équipe de Blaise, par contre, mais c’est pas un problème, y a quasiment qu’Elias qui touche et il a une dent contre Michel. 

**-** Alors, je suis désolé de t’interrompre… » Annonça Léodagan, légèrement effaré, beaucoup moins désolé qu’il ne le laissait entendre. « Mais là je pige rien de ce que tu baves.

\- Non, vous savez quoi. Suivez-moi. » Arthur reprit, en traversant la pièce dans l’autre sens. « Je suis sûr que vous allez adorer. »


End file.
